


I Hate Christmas Parties

by shadowdweller25



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't a big fan of Christmas parties. But a certain surprise guest can maybe turn that around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Christmas Parties

  
**I Hate Christmas Parties**   


Tim really hated Christmas parties.

In the eight years he'd been working at NCIS, he'd been home for Christmas once, and that was the first year he joined the team. His mother wasn't so happy about it, neither was his sister, Sarah. He had no idea how his dad felt as he hadn't talked to him since joining the team, but according to his sister, he missed him but wouldn't admit it.

He really had no idea how to take that so he always brushed it aside.

This year, his team was finally able to have Christmas off. So, of course he called his mom to ask if he could come home. She nearly broke his eardrum with her squealing of excitement and he knew without even seeing her that she had started running around, thinking of how to get everything ready.

Well, while she had been doing that, the rest of his team had looked crestfallen after getting off their phones. Turned out Ziva couldn't go home because her father was out of the country somewhere, Tony couldn't get a flight to Florida for some warmth, and Gibbs hadn't tried to make any plans in the first place. So, before his mind could connect to his mouth, his mouth spoke loud and clear for not only his team but his mother on the other line to hear.

"My team's coming too."

Everything had froze for a few seconds before his mother started squealing again at meeting the team, asking all sorts of questions a mile a minute. His team had started to protest, but he had already started talking to his mom about who was all coming, pausing to call Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy and added them to the list, and answered any other questions she had.

Tony had been the first to get excited, besides Abby of course, grinning and talking about getting stories out of his parents. Ziva politely said her thanks like Ducky and Jimmy, and Gibbs had stared at him. Tim had nervously stared back, not once looking away, before Gibbs cracked a small smile and nodded his head before getting back to work.

Now, here he was, at a surprise Christmas party his parents threw for not only him but his team's arrival. And his whole family, including the people from the neighborhood that he hadn't talked to in years, was all there to greet them.

Tony was off somewhere, probably with his mother and sister, getting stories that he would never hear the end of. Ziva was playing with a few of the kids, laughing and smiling. Tim always knew his friend would make a wonderful mother despite the years she was in Mossad and how she tried to stick to her training. Ducky was talking to his grandmother, Penny, the pure activist, and save him if they weren't hitting it off. And Jimmy and Abby were talking with a few of his cousins while Gibbs was talking to his uncles and his father.

His father; who he only greeted with a hello before he got whisked away by his mother and sister.

He really hated parties, partly why he was alone in the corner. But he had to admit that it felt good being home again, in his old home and seeing all the old decorations. The home was still so warm and inviting, so many memories.

Tim was watching as Tony finally emerged from the kitchen, tailing his mother and sister, hanging off their every word, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he called.

Answering the door, he greeted Mrs. Stewart, Beth, the nice lady who lived next door all the years they lived there. She was really nice, widowed a few years ago, but she had family, and Tim's own family that had helped her through the loss.

"Oh, my, as I live and breathe, Tim. How are you?"

Smiling and giving the older woman a hug, he answered, "I'm doing good. How are you Mrs. Stewart?"

"Oh, I'm fine, and I know that smart brain of yours hasn't forgotten to call me Beth. But then again, I haven't seen you in years." He blushed under the woman's stare, remembering all the times she babysat him and eventually his sister after school when his parents were at work. "Now why is that?"

"Work."

"Hmm, well, come on, let me inside, it's colder than Frosty's left nut out here."

Choking in laughter, he took her coat after shutting the door. "You certainly haven't changed." And it was why she got along so well with his grandmother, mother, and sister. The four women together were a force to be reckoned with.

"Of course not honey." She patted his cheek in affection that he couldn't help but smile at. She always patted his cheek when he was younger when she was amused or praising him for something he did. "Now, I'm going to go find Penny so we can catch up a bit. Be on the look out for my grandson though. He should be showing up soon."

"Okay. Who's your grandson?"

"Damon."

Pausing and frowning as he went to hang her coat, he looked at her. "Werth?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Damon Werth is your grandson?"

"That's what I just said dear."

"But…But your last name is Stewart."

"My daughter, Angela, remember her? Anyway, she married Nathan Werth and they had Damon."

"Oh."

"Now, how do you know him?"

"Uh…" He wasn't so sure if Damon told his grandmother about his time on the run. But it seemed he did.

She smiled. "You must have been the team after him when he went on the run for a bit. No worries," again she patted his cheek, "he's better now and coming." Just then the doorbell rang. "See?" she grinned before walking away to find his grandmother.

Opening the door, his breath caught when he saw Damon. When they had gone after Damon, he hadn't really paid attention to the man's looks as his job had been at the forefront of his mind. Not to mention the fact that Damon had dislocated his shoulder, broke Tony's nose, and gave Ziva a nice bump on the head.

But now that he could actually take the man in…he was gorgeous. Tim was tall, at six feet, but Damon was taller. His hair grew a bit from the buzzcut he used to have, ebony black and Tim wanted to run his fingers through it. His strong smooth face, to his full lips, and oh his dark eyes.

"Tim?"

Clearing his throat, he smiled and stepped aside. "Hey Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my parents' home."

"Oh." He smiled and Tim had to clench his hands into fists so that he didn't reach out to touch the dimple that winked at him. "That's great, and it's great to see you."

Tim nodded and also took Damon's coat; nearly salivating at the muscles Damon had that seemed more pronounced with his black long sleeved sweater he wore. The man was…definitely delicious looking and he wanted to do nothing more than to push the man against the wall, rip that stupid sweater off of him, and lick his chest.

"Tim?"

Shaking his head to clear it, he looked into those dark eyes to see humor and a spark of something. Blushing at being caught, he motioned to the living room. "Everyone's all over the place, but the team's in there if you wanted to see them."

"You got your team to come?"

He shrugged. "They didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays and no one should be alone on Christmas."

Damon stared at him before smiling more and then he turned and headed to the living room. Deciding not to wonder what the hell that was, he hung up the coats and got back to the party.

~McGee~ ~McWerth~ ~Werth~

"Oh Tim, it's so good having you home, and with your team that we finally got to meet." He smiled at his mother after she let him go from the tight hug. "I have to say," she whispered leaning close, "that Gibbs is a handsome one. I wouldn't mind being left alone with him in interrogation."

"Mom!"

"What? A woman can't look?"

"I agree with your mother Timothy," Penny said as she joined them and sat on his other side of the couch. The party was dimming down so he was able to sit down comfortable. "And trust me Angela, being in interrogation with him is an experience. If Tim hadn't been in there, I could have made it more interesting, cameras be damned."

"Oh god," he groaned with his hand over his eyes.

"Now, I don't know." He groaned again as Beth joined them and sat on the other side of his mother. "That Tony is an eye-catcher. If I was only a few years younger-"

"You'd still be robbing the cradle," Sarah cut in as she appeared at the back of the couch.

"Hold your tongue young lady," Beth snapped but smiled nonetheless. "I like to think of it as I'd be a cougar."

"And a gorgeous one at that," Penny complimented which had Beth smiling back.

Tim shook his head at the women in his life and was just thankful that Ziva and Abby were too busy with some of the left over children to join in. But he had to admit that he had missed them all.

Sarah leaned over the couch to wrap her arms around his shoulders but spoke to the others. "I don't know why none of you have noticed Damon yet."

Tim stiffened at the handsome man's name and tried not to blush when his sister pulled back to look at him. He had talked to Damon a few times throughout the night, and he was surprised he had been able to communicate with how his thoughts constantly went all over the place and dirty. And Damon's eyes and smirks hadn't helped, letting Tim know that he knew exactly where his thoughts were and that his were there too. The blood flow that rushed between his face when he blushed and his lower regions when his thoughts ran away from him should have knocked him out by now.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, he's my grandson."

Sarah smiled. "Then you're excused. But Mom, Penny, haven't you seen him?"

"Hmm, point him out again."

Tim pointed over to Damon who was talking to Gibbs and both women whistled which grabbed the men's attention. The women laughed while Tim just blushed and tried to hide his face in his hands. He peeked to see Damon staring at him with a smile and that look from earlier at the door again before he turned his attention back to Gibbs and excused himself before heading out of the room. Tim looked away and caught Beth's eye and watched the woman slyly smile.

"Why, Tim. Why you blushing so much, honey?"

"No reason."

"Really?" his sister asked with a grin and again wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Cause, to me, it looked like you were also liking the sight of Damon."

He could feel his cheeks get hotter and denied as he stood up, "I do not."

"Uh-huh," all four women said, Sarah jumped over the couch to take his spot.

Deciding to get away from the women that would be the death of him, he turned and started to head out of the room but ran into Damon who had just turned the corner and was heading into the living room. His breath caught when one of those strong arms wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn't fall and he looked up.

Damon smiled, flashing those perfect white teeth. "You okay? Didn't hurt ya did I?"

Suddenly having forgotten how to talk with standing that close to the man and feeling his body against his, he shook his head.

Damon smiled even more. "Good."

"Uh-huh." He vaguely thought that Damon should have let him go by now, and certainly have not wrapped his other arm around his waist, but he was too busy staring into those dark eyes.

"Tim!"

Blinking, he turned his attention over to the women on the couch who were grinning and pointing. Following their fingers to where they were pointing, he looked up and frowned at the mistletoe. _'Why is there mistletoe up when most of the guests are family?'_

Before he could ask that aloud, he felt a hand cup his cheek and again he blinked to turn his attention to the man in front of him, against him, and the man leaning down to him. Full lips softly pressed against his own, hesitant and cautious, but as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the man, the lips pressed harder.

What started as an innocent kiss, quickly became hot and open mouthed and oh damn, it felt so good. Damon was delicious and he was so strong, holding him tightly to him with his strong arm as his other hand was running down his side. Tim's own arms somehow at some point had reached up and cupped the back of Damon's neck, his fingers in the soft ebony hair.

He gave a small whimper when Damon slowly pulled back, trying to catch his breath. He didn't care who was watching, gaping, smiling and giving each other high-fives— _'Women.'_ —or even if there was the chance of anyone being disgusted or angry. He stared up into those dark eyes and smiled.

Maybe Christmas parties weren't so bad after all.

  
**The End.**   


**Author's Note:**

> Had a craving for this pair after a few of my McGibbs stories. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
